


The Frozen Flame

by lunar_obscurus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Asian World Map, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Crossdressing, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fire Powers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Powers, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Middle-Eastern Myths and Fairytales, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Dystopian World, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Protective Tina Goldstein, Romance, Soulmates, World Travel, prince AU, seven kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_obscurus/pseuds/lunar_obscurus
Summary: The younger prince’s mouth has gone dry. He is so, so tired. To sleep next to Newton, like they were already married…oh! How inappropriate. Which makes Credence want it even more. “I am afraid if I lay with you now, I will never want to get up,” he whispers.“That is a pesky side-effect of laying with me, so I can only promise you this: what we shall get up to in our waking hours will rival our greatest dreams,” Newt says.“Adventures?” Credence asks.“Adventures,” Newt promises, nodding.“Friendships?”“Friendships!”“Romance?” the Ice Prince asks nervously, his eyes flitting down to Newt’s mouth and back to his eyes in an instant.“Romance,” the Sun Prince confirms against the shell of his fiancé’s ear. A shiver runs down Credence’s spine as his breathing picks up. He’s really doing this, isn’t he?The most exciting event of the century is upon the Seven Kingdoms: Prince Newton of the Sun Kingdom has suddenly proposed marriage to Prince Credence of the Ice Kingdom.  A Royal Wedding will take place on the next full moon, under the stars, and along the tides where this marriage has been foretold. But not everything is as it seems...





	The Frozen Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my third novel-length Fantastic Beasts fanfiction! If you like learning about different cultures and languages, Middle-Eastern fairytales and Middle-Eastern magical creatures, world travel and religion, fantasy/royalty AUs, and soulmate AUs, you're gonna love this story.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Who Wants to Marry Me?**

A young man no older than 24 years of age is curled up against numerous cushions and pillows littered against the headboard of his four-poster, canopied bed. It is painted in varying shades of blue, mimicking choppy navy oceans and clear, cerulean skies. He is dressed in a fine baby blue gown embroidered with snowflakes, all different shapes and sizes. 

The young man is wholly concentrated on the task before him, curling his lip and sticking his tongue out slightly as he threads azure floss through the taught, white fabric over and over again. When he finishes a small section, he hums in pleasure and wipes the sweat off his brow. He goes right back at it, a different section now with the same color. Under his breath, he starts to hum a song he’s supposed to present during singing class today. 

There are three steady knocks against the heavy wooden door at the front of the room. “Come in,” he says, as loud as he’s able. A few moments later there’s a  _ click _ and a loud, mechanical whirring sound, similar to gears shifting in a clock. The door hisses, steam curling out of the gaps in the door before it slowly swings open. A man dressed in his usual black and silver finery steps out of the shroud of shadows of the hallway. The door closes automatically behind him.

“Hello Mr. Graves,” says the young man, greeting his loyal knight and former caretaker. A painful pang in his lungs forces him to turn his head and cough into his elbow for some time. Mr. Graves makes a beeline for the kitchenette and pours his charge some special mineral water from the Kingdom of Splendor. When it’s offered to the man, he shakes his head but Mr. Graves presses it into his hand anyway. When the coughing fit has passed, the young man steadily sips at the mineral water before putting it aside. 

“Hello Mr. Graves,” he says again, quietly. 

“Hello there Prince Credence. Mind if I ask what you’ve got there?” says Mr. Graves, nodding at the large embroidery hoop. 

Credence pats the space next to him on his bed and clears his throat. “It’s—ahem—it’s the Winter Palace. I’m almost done. I think I shall gift it to Mama. Or maybe Modesty. Or, or maybe to you,” he says fondly, and covers Mr. Graves’ hand with his own palm. 

Mr. Graves pats Credence’s hand. “It’s a thing of beauty,” he starts, and indeed it is. From far away the embroidered palace would appear like a photograph. “But I’ve already got this,” he says proudly, taking out a brocade black and silver pocket square. “The Queen would adore it, and your little sister even more so,” he says, declining Credence’s generous offer. 

“Alright, but you must tell me what you would like for your birthday this year. And do not say that thing you usually say, I tell you that I am tired of it. Pray, give me a straight answer,” says Credence. 

“What I should like most in the world,” Mr. Graves starts, and Credence throws his head back and groans in disappointment. “What I should like most in the world,” he continues over Credence’s loud and prolonged groaning, “is your health, wealth, and happiness.” This is what he has been telling Credence ever since the boy was four years old. 

“One day I shall hold you down and torture a straight answer out of you,” Credence grumbles, pouting at his knight. 

“Then on that day I shall know you soundly possess all three qualities I have been wishing for you all your life,” responds Mr. Graves. Credence rolls his eyes and goes back to his embroidery. Graves watches him fondly. His dark eyes follow his charge’s long, elegant fingers weaving a tapestry of the estate they reside in. 

He takes in the sharp edges of Credence’s cheekbones and jawline, the soft curvature of his chin and lips and ear. The big, soft curls of dark hair framing his pale face. His body resting in the place it has been most accustomed to for twenty long years. And to think, that would all change in just a week’s time. Credence would be whisked away to a land so very different from the one he has known. With different people and languages and customs. Away from his family. Away from Percival Graves. He sighs softly.

“Mr. Graves?” Credence starts, putting his embroidery aside. “Everything okay?” he asks. 

Credence’s hair has fallen in front of his face, so Graves gently pushes it behind his ear. Then, “Credence, I’ve come from a meeting just now and it was decided that I be the one to tell you of this news… it’s… you… erm.” Mr. Graves stumbles over his words, shaking his head. 

“A meeting? About me? What, what is it? If it’s about my health, then I already know the truth. You don’t have to say it,” Credence says earnestly. 

“Well Credence, in about a week’s time we will be welcoming the Royal Family of the Kingdom of the Sun. You will be meeting everyone. And… you will especially be meeting Prince Newton Scamander,” says Graves.

“What? Why? Is there some sort of special occasion?” He asks, widening his eyes and tilting his head to one side. 

There was nothing for it. Better to just get it out. “Credence. Prince Newton would like to propose marriage to you,” Graves spits out. Credence stares, at first. Then a slow smile starts to appear on his face. He chuckles slightly and picks up his cloth and needle.

“That’s a very funny joke. I’m not that gullible anymore, don’t you know? Oh, that’s great. Someone wants to marry me. Ha ha ha!” He continues stitching. Percival waits a while before gently taking the materials out of Credence’s hands. He takes the young man’s face in his hands and tries again.

“Prince Newton Scamander is journeying to the Winter Palace with his family. He will arrive in a week’s time. He will be propositioning you for marriage. If you accept his proposal, the Royal Wedding will take place in about a month’s time. Do you understand?” 

Credence’s mouth has widened more and more along with his eyes in an expression of horrified doubt. “I-I-I, what, no, no, no. Who the—who in their right mind? Would want to marry? Me?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Prince Newton! Prince Newt! Where did that man get off to?” says the Queen’s servant to herself. She has an important message for the youngest prince of the Sun Kingdom. Where could he be?

It had been Tina’s day off, and so Newt has been determined to spend every waking moment with her. She takes her job way too seriously in Newt’s opinion, but she  _ was _ his knight and Head Knight of the Queen’s Guard after all. He has carefully planned this day for weeks now and finally, blessedly, they are alone in bed. Newt slowly cards through his lover’s dark hair as they both come down from their high. It is early yet, and Newt continues his amorous ministrations by attaching his lips to Tina’s neck and gently sucking and kissing and biting at her pulse point. 

She groans. “Lower, lower,” she says. She wouldn’t want anyone to see a love bite on her, even though the entire palace would know from whom she received it. 

“No,” Newt whispers. “I want everyone to know you’re mine,” he says, and trails his warm hands all across her back, eventually holding her closer. “You’re mine, aren’t you Tina?” he asks possessively. Tina nods hurriedly, shifting and writhing against him under the soft covers. “Say it for me, won’t you? Say you’re mine, all mine,” he requests in a soft, lulling husk. 

“I-ah!” she says, as Newt bites the juncture of her neck and shoulder, eventually trailing down to her collarbones and décolletage. “I’m yours, Newt, I’m yours.”

Newt rewards her with a series of open-mouthed kisses, trailing up from her cleavage to her jaw to her mouth. He slowly retreats his lips, with a string of saliva connecting them to Tina’s, before he moves to whisper in her ear. “If you’re truly mine, then you will have no problem fulfilling my next request,” he says with a smile. 

“Oh, anything, anything,” she gushes.

“Mmm. Oh Tina, my sweet Tina. My moon, my stars, my sun, and my earth. My sea and tides. Porpentina Goldstein, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?” Newt asks earnestly. There is a moment of silence before Tina starts to laugh and sits up. 

“Oh man, you thought you could ambush me in bed, did ya? We’ve already had this conversation, I’m not ready to become a princess of the Sun Kingdom. I like everything just as it is, and I don’t need to marry you to be fulfilled. This is enough for me, Newt. Is this enough for you?” Tina asks.

“It is, Tina, it is. I just. I wish—” he starts before there’s a loud knocking on the door. “Just ignore that,” Newt says. “Anyways, I--” the banging is even louder this time. 

“Prince Newton, Ser Goldstein, I’m very sorry but the Queen would like to speak with her son. It’s a matter of great urgency,” says a female servant. Newt groans. 

“You should go, it’s probably important. I’ll be right here,” Tina says. Newt rolls his eyes.

“This had better be about some momentous, life-changing matter otherwise I shall never rush to Mummy ever again. I say again, this had better be important, she knows exactly where I am and what I am doing,” Newt says, continuing to curse under his breath as he gets dressed. He kisses his love goodbye and heads out of Tina’s room in the barracks to greet the servant. 

She and Newt each grab a horse from the adjoining stables and head to the Harem where the Queen is housed. Before entering the magnificent palace, Newt takes off his sash and ties it around his eyes as a makeshift blindfold. He does not want to make the women unrelated to him uncomfortable. The women tell him he is too cautious, if he were to take the blindfold off from time to time, he might spot his future wife. Newt always replies, “I already have.”

Having grown up in the harem, Newt knows his way around by heart and arrives at Queen Mother’s rooms in about five minutes. The servants open the door for him and once he steps inside, he removes his blindfold. He looks around at the empty chambers. “Mummy?” he asks. The room is pristine with dark tiled floors, a large canopied bed, and various low-seated furniture covered with vibrant fabrics in hues of red, orange, and yellow. 

“Over here!” calls a melodious voice from the entrance of the balcony. Newt opens the glass doors draped in soft silks and sees his mother looking out at the palace. 

“Mummy, if this is about using the henna from the Royal Gardens to dye the African Grey parrots again, I have to say, they are very persuasive and I thought they might look good as redheads. I’m sorry and I won’t do it again. To the parrots of course. I can’t guarantee anything of the other creatures,” Newt says adamantly. 

Newt’s mother turns around and immediately, Newt can feel that something is wrong. She looks pale and withdrawn, more than usual. She had been out of sorts these past few months, and Newt had been unable to discern why, but not for lack of trying. He had questioned his father, the King and his brother Theseus along with all the Queen’s ladies and servants. They had all told him to ask the Queen herself, but when he did, she would ask him not to worry about her. 

Newt had cooked her favorite meals, recited her favorite poetry, danced to her favorite songs and taught her pet parrots to sing a symphony all to no avail. She would just gather him close and say, “My baby boy, my little baby, you’re too small. Don’t worry about Mummy. Let Mummy worry about you. How small you are, how small.”

“Come here, let me look at you,” says the Queen. Newt walks up to her and she takes his face between her palms. The coolness of her jewelry contrasts with her warm hands. “Little baby Newt, just born yesterday,” she sighs.

“I am turning 30 next February,” Newt says, smiling a bit. 

“And I am turning 346 soon,” she says. 

“Yes Mummy, and I am only half of what you are, therefore, time passes by quicker for me,” Newt replies. 

“You are just a baby. Oh, I miss when you were a little baby. Now you are growing up. You have already been to war. My little baby Newt. Gone to war. Oh, what a world!” she exclaims. 

“It’s alright Mummy, what happened wasn’t your fault. Now, please tell me what was so urgent. I’m a little busy at the moment,” Newt says imploringly. He wants to get back to Tina before she falls asleep. 

“Prince Newton Scamander of the Sun Kingdom,” she starts formally, taking his shoulders in her grip. Newt furrows his brow. “The Queen of the Sun Kingdom orders you to pack your belongings for a journey to the Kingdom of Ice and Snow. We embark tomorrow,” she orders sternly. 

“What? All of a sudden? Why?” he asks. 

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, you will be offering a marriage proposal to Prince Credence Barebone of the Ice Kingdom,” states the Queen, brooking no argument. Newt’s entire world shifts. Proposing…marriage? To whom?

“I, Mummy, what in the world? There’s a prince of the Ice Kingdom? Credence, I’ve heard his name perhaps once or twice. Why did you never introduce me to him on our past visits? Marriage? Mummy, what?!” Newt exclaims. 

“You will propose to him, and when he accepts, we have already set the date for the wedding to be one month after our return to our kingdom. Invitations to all Royal Families across the Seven Kingdoms will be sent out on the day of the proposal,” the Queen continues.

“This is getting out of hand. You cannot have already planned a royal wedding without my consent. This is not the way of our religion, of our people, of  _ your _ people especially! I will not marry for anything except true love, which I have already found in my soul mate, my equal, my Tina Goldstein. I am not packing anything, I am not going anywhere, I am not proposing to anyone but her!” Newt says emphatically, almost shouting by the end. 

“Tell me, how many times has she turned you down?” the Queen asks calmly, stepping back. Newt steels himself.

“Three,” he says. 

“Newt, I asked you, how many times has Tina turned down your marriage proposal?” she asks once more. Newt grits his teeth. 

“Four,” he finally spits out. “But--”

“But she doesn’t want to marry you!” the Queen interrupts.

“One day--” Newt starts again. 

“In seven days you will propose to Prince Credence. You will have ample time to think it through. You will also be allowed to meet him and discern what you will of his qualities as a partner. Marriage, after all, is a partnership. You may find he is your equal. You may find another soul mate. You may find that you will come to love him,” says the Queen. 

“I will never love another human being the way I love Tina, not for all my lifetimes. If I decide to propose to him it will be out of a sense of duty for my kingdom. I will make Tina my bride eventually. I will treat him well, but I will not be able to force myself to love him,” Newt retorts. 

The Queen smiles. “Good. Very good. I find your terms acceptable. You may go and pack,” she says, and turns around, looking back at the palace. Something about her stance is lighter as if a great burden has been removed from her shoulders.

Newt stands there in stunned silence. So that was it? This was his fate? Kismet? To marry a prince from a faraway kingdom just because his parents wanted him to? Newt walks out of the Queen’s quarters slowly and doesn’t even put the blindfold on. His eyes are tightly shut, anyways, by the time he reaches the small stables. He looks upon the horses and sighs heavily, choosing to walk all the way back to the barracks. It takes a good half hour but Newt trudges on, thinking in circles. How is he going to explain this to Tina?

Newt arrives at her door and knocks. She opens it immediately, dressed in a thin dressing gown that Newt would have liked to peel off her on any other occasion.

“What happened?” she asks, furrowing her brow. Newt brings up both hands to cover his face and feels as though he is about to cry. Instead, he rubs his eyes to keep the tears at bay. 

“We’ve got to pack. We’re heading to the land of Ice and Snow. To the Winter Palace. So that I may propose to Prince Credence,” Newt gets out shortly. 

Tina’s face does a funny thing where all her features twitch in confusion. “Hold on, propose? Propose what, Newt?” The redhead man rubs at his face again. 

“I’m to marry Prince Credence. A wedding date has been set,” he says firmly. 

“What? How? When? Newt, this isn’t possible,” Tina manages to get out after all her sputtering. 

“We can stop this, Tina. All you have to do is say yes. Say you’ll marry me,” Newt begs. 

Tina says nothing. 

Newt calmly backs out of her door, gently closing it, before running to the men’s quarters. When he gets to his room he sees that his things have already been packed, have probably been packed all day. He did not notice because he has been spending all his time with Tina. He throws himself on his bed, curls up, and starts to cry. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you liked or didn't like in the comments below.
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr for more Crewt and FB content: https://lunar-obscure-us.tumblr.com/
> 
> A HUGE thank you to http://obscurus-et-violette.tumblr.com/ who did so much world building with me AND looked over everything for me <3


End file.
